moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Botanical Hazard
Page is due for heavy renovation. '''Botanical Hazard '''is an ongoing storyline pertaining to the Botani's escape into the the Barrens and the influence their presence has, with Division M actively investigating. Synopsis Division M had been requested to investigate a disturbing silence from the Horde fortifications and settlements within Dromgor Valley, a region located within the Barrens. They were specifically sent to the village of Thrag'gul's Stand, which was suspected of having been attacked by the Alliance through the use of a bioweapon. Due to such concerns, Division M was provided with equipment to investigate any biological hazards. Division M was met with what appeared to be an outbreak of a fungus, spores filling the air surrounding the village, its inhabitants deceased and decomposing under the fungus. The team was soon assaulted by creatures akin to arachnids formed by the fungus. After disposing of these creatures, an immense swarm of them emerged before amassing into a gargantuan unit. The enemy was disposed of through the use of fire and explosives, allowing Division M to escape from the village. The current Oculus at the time, Alytheria Bloodmoon, ordered all participants to dispose of their garments. Since the initial outbreak, the new Oculus, Valythra Solflame, has managed a quarantine surrounding Thrag'gul's Stand, overseeing efforts to research the fungus. Breach in Security Not long after Valythra was appointed as Oculus, a discovery was made regarding a dead drop system being used to funnel confidential information about the Horde to what is assumed to be Alliance recipients. The location of the dead drop was roughly a kilometer away from Tranquillien in the Ghostlands. Upon the dead drop's discovery, the Oculus began to deploy counterintelligence while trying to identify a probable culprit. The culprit has yet to be found, and the investigation is ongoing. During the investigation the Oculus met with a member of the Onyx Rose Order, Malaise. Upon learning that Malaise had been seeking to initiate a professional relationship with Division M prior to Valythra becoming the Oculus, it was decided that Malaise would be the Onyx Rose's liaison to Division M in a newfound partnership. Breaking Quarantine (20 December 38 L.C.) Valansera Lavier, an Inquisitor of Division M, has been tasked with overseeing the quarantine zone covering Thrag'gul's Stand during the absence of the Oculus. On orders from the Oculus, Lavier assisted Malaise Neffries with collecting fungal samples from the area, with the assistance of Graul Strongspear from the Bloodletter Warband. Entering the quarantine zone, Lavier noticed that the concentration of spores in the air had thickened under the protective dome that had been created to contain the outbreak. Graul saw what appeared to be a small, crab-like creature, and Malaise was able to detect a humanoid individual in the center of the village. As they moved closer to investigate, Lavier and Malaise agreed to take a diplomatic approach, ready to fight if needed. However, the fungal arachnid that Graul had spotted soon attacked Malaise without warning, and alerted the humanoid in the village, who soon proceeded to attack the rest of the group was vicious strength. The battle raged on as Graul, Malaise, and Valansera fought the infested orc, large and swollen, covered in plants and growing vines that had even formed whip like appendages. Cordyceps had seemingly grown from the warrior’s head. Vi’ralgor, one of Division M’s battleworn, arrived by air in a hazard suit to provide supplemental aid. As the battle went on, Graul’s hazmat suit was damaged, forcing Valansera to direct all her energy to protecting herself, Graul, and Malaise under her magical ward. Graul, in the meantime, violently hammered the fungal arachnid, until it ceased to move and died. Vi’ralgor and Graul dealt severe blows to the infested, even severing its arm off at one point. The vines on the infested body began to shift, as if trying to compensate for the loss of the limb. In the interest of providing Malaise with her samples, Valansera ordered the party to restrain the infested without killing it, while she would personally transport the now deceased arachnid specimen. While Graul seized the infested in a chokehold, a loud rumbling occurred. Within moments, a massive swarm of the fungal arachnids began to churn out of the tavern from seemingly nowhere. Valansera gave the order to flee the quarantine zone. While the party was successful in escaping and sealing the dome behind them, the arachnids begin to pile atop one another, forming a massive mound that pressed against the wall. The containment did not break, but Valansera began to fear that such a tactic could break the quarantine. The party decided to reconvene at the research tower nearby. Handing off the samples to be transferred to Malaise and the Onyx Rose Order, Valansera advised Graul to prepare to evacuate the Bloodletter Warband, or at least prepare to defend themselves. The inquisitor warned the old Orc that she was planning to extend quarantine to the entirety of Dromgor Valley, believing that the barrier around Thrag’gul’s Stand would not last for much longer. Graul staunchly refused to prepare for evacuations, and left to return to the Warband. The samples would now be transferred to the Onyx Rose Order for Malaise to carry out her research, while Valansera’s search for the Oculus continues to little avail. Division M Destroyed (5 January 39 L.C.) WIP Category:Campaigns Category:Bloodmoon Dominion